Rinoa's Bad Day
by Sweet Yamato
Summary: What happends when Rinoa has a bad day? *Updated chap.5*
1. Day one

( I don't own Squall our Rinoa. I just like makeing them look funny ^_^)  
The Bad Day  
by. Sweet Yamato  
  
  
It was another sunny day at Balamb Garden. Rinoa Heartilly walked   
through the halls looking for Squall. Today was going all wrong for her.  
  
" When I get my hands on him in ganna make him wish he was never   
born!" Rinoa said to herself as she made her way to the Training   
Center.  
  
But there was construstion on the walkway and Rinoa fell into a hole   
and landed with a loud THUD.  
  
" Arg!! Who put this hole here!!" Rinoa screamed climbing outta the   
hole.  
  
Rinoa ran into the Training Center and found Squall battling 2 monsters.  
She took one step closer and a moster used a Fira near her. Before   
she could run, the fire cought onto her hair!  
  
" AHHHH!!!!! MY HAIR!! MY HAIR!!!!" Rinoa ran around screaming trying  
to put out her hair.  
  
Squall ran over to her and dumped a bucket of ice cold water over her   
head.  
" Better?" He asked.  
" Much." Shes said.  
  
But this was only the beginning of Rinoa's bad day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Read and Review Please!!! Chapter 2 coming soon!! 


	2. Day Two

( I don't own Selphie our Rinoa. I just like makeing them look funny )  
  
  
  
Chapter 2!  
  
  
The next day, Rinoa woke up and got outta bed. She walked sleepishly  
toward the bathroom, But tripped over a stuffed bear and banged   
her head on the door.  
  
" Owwwww!!!!!!!! This is starting off to be another very bad day...."  
Rinoa said getting up and moveing strads of hair away from her face.  
  
As she walked outta her room, she yawned load and walked down   
Balamb Garden's halls. She turned a corner too early and walked into   
the wall and fell back and landed on her face.  
  
" This is not my day......" Rinoa said useing a cure to fix her broken   
nose. Then she stummbled up and walked toward the stairs.  
  
Selphie was jumping up the stairs after watching her favorite anime   
show, Cowboy Bebop! She desided to turn herself into Edward! When  
she came up to Rinoa, she growled.  
  
" Ummm......Selphie wants wrong with you? HAVE YOU BEEN   
WATCHING COWBOY BEBOP AGAIN!?" Rinoa said with a stern look  
on her face.Then the most strangest thing happend!! Selphie jumped   
and bit Rinoa on her leg!  
  
" Ahhhh!!!!! Get off!!!!" Rinoa screamed punching Selphie in her head.  
Selphie just hung onto till she got dizzy and hopped away.  
  
" Ouch ouch ouch!! She needs to get her head checked!!" Rinoa said   
and limped over to the Infirmary where she would stay for the night to   
be checked for rabies!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Read and review!! Chapter 3 coming soon too!! 


	3. Day Three

( I don't own Rinoa or Zell or Squall or Quistis or Selphie. I like makeing them look strange ^_^ )  
  
  
  
Chapter 3!  
  
  
Rinoa slummped around the school after takeing soo many rabies tests.  
She looked liked she never sleeped a wink in two days.  
  
" Sleepy sleepy sleepy........" Rinoa said half awake half sleeping.  
  
Zell was just happening to walk by with a bag of suger. Don't ask why.  
Rinoa looked at him and he screamed.  
  
" AHHH!!! A CRAZY ZOMBIE ASS BITCH!!" Zell screamed and rinoa looked around.  
  
" Where?" She said.  
" There!!" He said pointing at her.  
" SUGAR!! Sugar equals me being awake!!" Rinoa said grabbign the sugar and starting to eat and pouring over her head.  
" AHHHH!!! SHE ATE MY LAST BAG OF FUNGI!!"  
  
" F-f-f-f-f-fungi......." Rinoa said turning green.  
  
" Yeah i had to put it in a sugar bag cuz i did'ent have any more bags." He said smileing.  
  
" Urk........Excuse me........." Rinoa said running toward the nearest bathroom and barfing her brains out.  
  
After egtting all the fungi out of her system, Rinoa desided to look for Squall.  
When she got to her and Squall's dorm, he was'ent there.  
  
" Where could Squally be.......I know!!" Rinoa said running out of the dorm and starting down 30 new flights of stairs.  
Selphie however was sleeping on a stair and rinoa tripped over her dropping the bag of fungi next to Selphie and tummbling down the rest of 25 stair cases!  
  
" Yummmm......Fungi." Selphie said wakeing up from her sleep. She ate the fungi in one gulp and went back to sleep.  
  
" Edward love fungi......." She said in her sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thats Day 3!! Look for Day 4 soon! 


	4. Day Four

( I dun own any of the characters or song in this chapter. But want to!! Terriblely!!)  
  
Chapter 4!!! Day 4!!!!  
  
After 14 long, painful hours in surgury, Rinoa had all her limbs back on after the  
  
"accident" with Selphe sleeping on the stair. Squall had come to see her the day   
  
before to tell her a new girl had come to the Garden. Her name was Sapphire.She  
  
played the guitar and she has a band called The Smashers. Rinoa was intrested  
  
so she desided to go check out a rehersal. As she walked down the stairs to the main stage, she tripped on a computer.  
  
" AHHHH!!!!!!!!" Rinoa screamed tummbleing down the stairs while the computer followed. She landed on her back at the bottom of the stairs. She then noticed the computer and went wide eyed. (O.O)  
  
" Oh Shit-" she said before the computer landed on her head. She layed there for about 15 minutes before throwing the computer off her head and sitting up.  
  
" Who in their right mind would leave a computer on the stairs I t-" She was cut short with the Still-Edward Selphe came runnign in and grabbed Rinoa's head with her teeth and started swining her around. She kept swinging her around and rammed her into the ground a few times then kept repeating this till she got bored and hurled Rinoa into a wall and hopped away. Rinoa slide down the wall as The Smashers started to play. She got up and dragged herself to the stage listing as they played their hit " The Tide Is High ". After useing 8 Curaga on herself. Rinoa watched as the band played. With the closeing moves, Sapphire threw her guitar in the air and held her hand up to catch it. Rinoa looked up and the guitar landed on her face. Rinoa was outcold for a whole month. Sapphire said a paper hit her in the face. HOW RUDE!! 


	5. Day Five

( I dun own any of the characters in this chapter. But want to!! Terriblely!!)  
  
Chapter 5!!! Day 5!!!!!!  
  
Ok, get this! Rinoa stayed in the same spot where she landed for 6 weeks!! I know yours probably thinking " Oh My God! Did'ent Squall search for her!?." While others are saying " YES! Let the bimbo die!! Squall will be mine!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" .....Sorry ^^;. Anyho!! Lets see what happends today ok?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After 6 weeks of laying the the same spot with the mark of a guitar on her face, Rinoa finnaly woke up. She sat up and realived her clothes were missing. She screamed and ran behind a near by plant.  
  
" Oh...My....God!! This is sooo embarrassing!! was I naked the whole time i was knocked out! oh my god oh my god! i hope no one saw!!" Rinoa said tearing off the decorations for the dance tonight and wrapping them around her. She then dashed outta the place and ran toword her room dodgeing a few students.  
  
After changing into some "less revealing" clothes, Rinoa started out her door. The school was testing some new boors the go up and down not out and in. As Rinoa wasled out, the door closed in on her.  
  
" Ack!!! AHH!!! EVIL DOORS!!" she said as the doors kepted opening and closeing on her makeing her go up and down. After 4 minutes of this she managed to get out with a mild concusion and some brusies. She coughed and started crawling down the hall.  
  
  
  
" Evill......Peoplee....Makee......Doorrr.....Closee.....Onn....Meee" She said to herself as she rolled herself down the stairs. Forgetting the Desk Dictonary was there, she rammed her head into it and when spinnign across the hall. She landed infront of Zell who today had another bag of something. The label had Magic Stuff on it. She got up and snatched it from him  
  
" Not! A WORD!!!" She screamed so loud Zell's hair flew backwords. Zell Blinked and ran away " Evil Thing!!!" he said as he turned the corner. Then Rinoa started eating what was in the bag. She did'ent care what it was till Selphe The Edward came up to her.  
  
" Could Edward Help You Dine On Those Maggets! Edward Love Maggets!!" Selphe said takeing the bag from the wide eyed Rinoa. " You.....You...Mean I Just......Zell needs to tell me whats in his bag before I eat them!!. Rinoa said before running outta Garden and barfing her brains out leaveing Selphe clueless and munching on the faintly screaming maggots. 


End file.
